Dark Hearts Takes Longer to Heal
by VioletKatana
Summary: When Roxas is enrolled to a unique academy for troubled youths, the people he meets will change his outlook on life, through friendship and perhaps even love. However, no hearts can heal without leaving behind scars...
1. Chapter 1

Roxas

 _I have been running for a while now, I can barely breathe, let alone to have the strength keep on running. But if I stop… Who knows what will happen to me? The dark clouds looming over the city started emptying, and I was drenched in seconds. Not long after, the booming sounds of thunder arrived and the flashes of lightning became never-ending. I keep on hearing laughter and whispers, and I looked behind me. A few lightning stuck in the distant and in the silent seconds they did, they revealed a hooded figure who was casually leaning on a lamppost._

 _I redoubled my effort to run, somehow gaining the energy to try and find my way to a safe place. I turned to the right and ran deep into an alleyway. It was dark enough, but when I was suddenly on the floor, it couldn't have been worse. A large fence blocked my way and there isn't any other exits. I looked for a hiding place like a dumpster or even a crack. I have to try and climb over. I looked toward where I've come in, and even the lightning couldn't show me much. I could only hope they've lost me for now._

 _I've managed to get a foothold on the fence, bouncing on my tiptoes to reach the top, and pull myself upward. As I was just about to pull myself over, a violent thud from the other side knocks me down to the floor. Thinking it was wind, I get up, only to see the tall hooded guy on top of the fence. With the flashes from the lightning, I could see his cloak more clearly, and just about made out the long boots he was wearing. His face remained hidden under the hood, but made no indication he'll be taking it off anytime soon._

 _"Well, you've run so far, but was your heart really in it? Perhaps, it wasn't that you didn't put your heart it in, we're just really good at finding people," the figure spoke, a whisper but yet a controlled voice. I took a step back and turned, only to see four other cloaked figures surrounding me, cutting off my only exit. The hooded man on the fence spoke up._

 _"It's doesn't matter, you clearly have a weak heart, and therefore must be marked as such. After all, we'll see if you really have a heart…" The voice lingers, then I was knocked down to the floor and held down. I struggled with everything I had, but the running took it all out of me, and it wasn't long before they made their plans clear._

 _With a light thud, the main guy came down from the fence, and approached me. There was a continuous flash of the lightning which made the movement of everyone look like a flash photo. I could see the tall man pull out a knife, while a guy shifted to hold both my arms, and a girlish giggle to my left was just about heard, and I could see her setting down a backpack and pulling something out of it. The knife was glinting to the strikes of lightning. It lowered and the man crouched down to my right._

 _"Can I start? Oh please? I wanna hear him sing," the girl to my left giggled and snorted. I try struggling harder but to no use, they've got me pinned down._

 _"Why of course, after all, you do start them off beautifully," the man then grabbed my shirt and ripped it open with his knife, "But let us blindfold him, his singing will be much more brilliant to listen to, my dear."_

 _With a squeal, the girl ripped more of my shirt with some claws she had, three which sat between the knuckles. Promptly, she ties what is left of my shirt around my head and blinds me. I could just about see the lightning, but my tormentors could be ghosts for all I could feel, and I wouldn't question it. The rain was even worse now, and I was half naked. If I thought I was cold wearing the shirt, I was absolutely freezing now._

 _A sudden whirring noise spring to life and the girl was in hysterics. I could feel more pressure on my arms and legs, and it felt like they were trying to sink me into the ground. Then I felt a light prod on my chest. Then some rubbing, maybe an attempt to wipe the rain away, then a final prod just about under my heart. Then the pain started. It was all I could do to keep myself from screaming. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of my "singing"._

 _It felt like they were jabbing pins into my skin, one after the other, continuously riding across my chest. I gasped and tried to breathe through the pain. But they were just beginning. I felt a sharp pressure to the right side of my body._

 _"Now… You will show us if you have a heart or not," The man whispered in my ear. I gasped, then I screamed. I couldn't think. I wanted to keep it in but yet the pain was too much. Laugher and sneers and murmurs were all I could hear in between the thunder._

 _"Agggghhhhh, Stop! Please! Help! Arrrrggggghhhhhhh-"_

"Roxas! Roxas, sweetheart wake up! You're having a nightmare," a heavenly voice spoke to me and I sat up quickly breathing hard. I shook my head violently, as if to rid myself of the lingering dream, and rubbed my eyes to chase sleep away. The lady who woke me up was kneeling at the side of the bed, with both hand clasped on her lap. She was wearing a nice pink dress and a red jacket, her usual choice of clothing and it also helped calmed me. She was also my adopted mother.

"Ahhh… Sorry Aerith. I didn't mean to worry you," I whispered, still breathing deeply.

"Roxas, don't be silly, I want to be worried about you. I love you," Aerith doesn't say much more but reaches out her right arm, and rubs my shoulder. I grabbed her hand with my right hand and I held it there. It was the closest thing I could allow to a hug. I look into her eyes, and allowed myself to relax somewhat. After what felt like a long while, Aerith spoke up.

"Well, grab a shower, and dressed, and come down for breakfast. I'm making your favourite as well," Aerith knew that my favourite was pancakes topped with sea salt ice cream. She left the room with a smile and I could hear the familiar thumps as she went downstairs. So with that incentive in mind, I hurried to have a shower. After a very quick wash, I dried off and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair just needed a quick once over, and I needed to get dressed.

Having dressed in my usual jeans, black shirt and my favourite white hoodie, I headed downstairs where the smell of pancakes assaulted me. Aerith makes the best pancakes in the world. I headed into the large kitchen and walked over to the table, where the cutlery is all set out and fruit of all sorts was laid out ready to be eaten. Aerith was humming away, working her magic over the cooker.

Grabbing a small pate, I sat down at the table and started putting a few fruit on my plate. Aerith placed my breakfast in front of me, and I nearly drooled over it. Thick pancakes, layered perfectly on top of each other, with three scoops of ice cream on top. It looked like perfection. I made sure to add some sliced banana as well, to keep Aerith happy about my healthy eating.

Halfway through my breakfast, I hear the front door opening and closing, a gentle thud, shuffling and a few steps. I could also hear humming which means he was in a very good mood too.

"Da de dah dah de da de dah, I smell breakfast, and that's a beautiful thing," I turned to the kitchen door where my adopted father, Sephiroth walked in. He headed to Aerith, kissed her sweetly and gave her a bag of shopping she probably asked for before I was awake. He always did this every morning, without fail and she loved him the more because he wants to do it.

Sephiroth set down a newspaper on the table and headed toward me.

"Morning Sephiroth," I smiled at him. He grinned back and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning Roxas, how are you this morning?" He replied back, and I held his hand to my shoulder, before we both let go.

"I'm okay, I just didn't sleep well either," I paused. The nightmare I had wasn't made from the figments of my imagination but instead my memories. I chose to tell them, "I had a flashback again. Same thing as always," My voice was low, and I kept it short. Both my parents knows what the flashback is about but it varies from night to night. Sometimes, it's shorter and I wake up just before the pain, but most of the time, I wake up screaming from it.

"Son, you know that we are always here for you, no matter what. Anytime you need us, we'll be there," Sephiroth kindly reminded me again. I gave a quick nod, I know they want me to tell them more, and not bottle it so much, but it's hard to go to them, even when I really want to. It's like my mouth crams itself together to keep me quiet and my mind overrides my own personal thoughts.

I started eating and thought my adopted parents. Aerith finishes cooking and sets the plates down for her husband and herself, sits down and Sephiroth sits opposite her. Sitting with them, I'm glad they found me, all those years before.

From the time I was eight, I was on the streets. Five long, horrendous years, trying to survive, stealing food if I couldn't pay for it or breaking into old buildings to keep warm and it wasn't until I was lying in the alleyway, dying, naked and hopeless, when they found me. They were just driving back home from seeing a theatre show, and if it wasn't for Sephiroth's keen eyes, who know?

They parked, and as quickly and gently as they could, took me to the hospital. After that, started one of the hardest and longest month. I had to stay in the hospital to recover, have tests done, whilst trying not to give much about myself away. I hated being touched, after what happened. It didn't really matter as they didn't even have me registered or in the system. Regardless, I wasn't allowed to leave on my own because I was underage.

One thing that did shock me was that Aerith and Sephiroth visited me every day. I thought that they would have more important things to do. Turns out, that they wanted me to know I wasn't alone. In a way it helped that they were there, and they distracted me, while the doctors and nurses went about their business.

A few weeks went by, and I had a visitor from Social Services. Aerith and Sephiroth was there as well, in fact, they stayed overnight because they were told I wasn't that I wasn't sleeping well. The social worker looked surprised to see them, and thought they were my real parents. Funny how things work out, huh?

I didn't want to speak to a stranger and yet they clocked on to that fact before I could start talking. They started to fill the worker in with all the details. The good, the bad, and even the ugly. As an "orphan", I should have gone into the care system again, but as Aerith and Sephiroth couldn't have children, they were looking into having a surrogate. Since saving me, I was the only person on their mind.

Naturally, over the next couple of days we had a few discussions on where I wanted to go. I had no idea, after what happened, I couldn't think about going back on the streets again. Then they told me they wanted to adopt me. I was beyond shocked, but the idea of having a home, kind people who will take care of me, to love me as their own, started to sound too good to be true. But I agreed, even if I was there for a few days.

The paperwork was signed and on my thirteenth birthday, I was adopted and taken to their home. The next four years wasn't the easiest, but it was the safest, and the kindest years I had. They never got angry with me, and they always provided me with what I needed. They home schooled me so I caught up with a lot of missed education. They are the best parents anyone could wish for. I feel lucky, and yet guilty that they chose me. Before I could start over thinking again, I spoke up.

"Sephiroth, what is happening at work?" I quickly asked, always willing to hear about his job as a lawyer, even if it was just him talking. As the number one lawyer in Twilight Town, he could have his pick, people will go to him. The only people he refuses to do was to work with are criminals, or anyone associated with the criminal underworld.

"Well nothing major at the moment, just people asking me to do their Wills at the moment, and I helped this sweet elderly lady with her shopping yesterday, when I saw her struggling in town," Sephiroth eyes crinkled when he smiled, and you can see nothing but kindness.

"Now, today is a big day for you. I've already got everything sorted for you yesterday, new bag, pens and pencils, notebooks," Aerith said full of cheer. I know she is being positive on my behalf, but I am starting to feel anxious and my depression was threatening to loom over me.

"Thank you, and thank you for the breakfast," I mumbled politely, "May I be excused to take my tablets?" She gave me a nod, so I stood up and took my plate to the sink and went to my room. I went to the box which contained my medications. When I take them, it tends to make me feel distanced and almost faded, but sometimes I feel better.

I headed down to the living room where Aerith was standing with my new bag. Sephiroth stepped in behind me and joined his wife. Looking at the bag I could see it was a messenger bag, white with black squares. It looked really good and I grinned for a split second. Even though I may have not smiled for long, my parents noticed, and they smiled.

"Thank you Aerith, this is really nice," I thanked her, I grabbed my bag and placed it on me.

"I'm glad you like the bag but there is one more gift we would like to give you," Sephiroth mentioned, and moved to collect something behind the sofa, "Whilst you can't take it with you today, we'll set it up tonight and go through a couple of rules." He presented me with a white box. No… They didn't, did they?

"Is this… Is this the Ulti-…?" I took the box with absolute reverence, and slowly opened it. It is! The Ultima Laptop: Oblivion Edition. I placed it down carefully to one side and turned to my parents.

"I… Thank you so much. It's too much, I could-," I tried to say I couldn't take it, but I got cut off by Aerith.

"Yes, you can and you will. We want you to be able to do what you need to do. We know your dreams for the future, and what better way to kick start it with that monster of a laptop," She gave a mock stern look to her husband, but failed when he grinned mischievously. I took a couple of steps toward them and hugged them both. They both put an arm on me and it was nice.

"As much as I like hugging kiddo, we can't be late, so let's get to it," Sephiroth mentioned, so Aerith leant down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wait Roxas," My mother called, and handed me some munny. It was a lot, and I think she could read it on my face, "Be responsible, that is your allowance for the week, and don't spend it all at once, okay?" As if I could spend five hundred in a week!

"I'll won't Aerith, thank you for the bag again," I thanked and I turned around to follow Sephiroth to the car. I got into the back as my usual routine, and off we went. When I was about to have good look at all my new equipment, Sephiroth spoke up.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Roxas. You've really come far, and I hope that you can see that," He commended me. I can see, I didn't even liked being touched, I wanted to hide away from the world, but my parents helped me the most.

"Thank you, I think that repeating to myself 'I can speak to my parents, they do understand me' helps a lot. I do struggle sleeping, but if anything, I just don't want to dream or have flashbacks," I confided in him, knowing that it could help them help me.

"Well, I know it's hard, but hopefully it will get better. I think this school could help you out so much. There will be people around you who been through rough times as well, who have the same struggles as you do but I know you'll be welcomed," Father also mentioned that he was friends with the Principle, and that if I had any problems, to go speak to him.

As we were approaching the school, I gave the name a wary glance:

 _Twilight Town's Way to Dawn Academy_

Way to Dawn? Like a light at the end of the tunnel? Then again, my problems do feel like an eternal darkness just dragging me away from the light. Maybe it's a sign?

The driveway was surrounded by a long hedge, giving the school more privacy. As we approached the school, I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked like a mansion! I remembered Sephiroth saying it was also a permanent residential school, hence the size suddenly makes sense. The courtyard was sizeable, and beyond that I could see a playing field large enough to hide in.

The car was parked and we both headed toward the reception. As I walked, I noticed a tall person with wild red hair, dressed in dark clothing and smoking in the corner of the courtyard. I noticed him turning his head toward me and I quickly looked away and I had to rush to catch up to Sephiroth.

As we entered the building, it wasn't what I expected. The reception was colourful, with splashes of blue and green and red everywhere. There were sofas that look worn but yet it could withstand the test of time. It was almost homely, and yet unlike how a school should be. Large yet still has that feeling of cosiness. At the desk was a young lady who seems to be having trouble with her computer. I could hear some low growls and low muttering.

"Morning Tifa, how are we this morning?" My father asked with that kind voice he speaks to everyone with.

"Well for some reason my baby don't want to do anything for me! I've just recently given her the latest updates but she keeps bugging out. I may need to reprogram her with some new protocols. But other than that, I'm great!" Tifa replied with the widest smile I have ever seen. She came around the desk and approached me.

"Hello, Roxas right? It's nice to meet you," She extended a hand out for me to shake, and I shook it, for all of one second. She smiled as if she understood why, "Ah, well I'm the receptionist in the morning and then in the afternoon, Zexion takes over. I teach Business Studies and ICT, like any of those?" She asked me.

I nodded, and whispered ICT, feeling shy now, while all my anxiety crushes my lips together, "Ah, that's good, we do all sorts in ICT, video making, game designs, and actually making basic video games. I hope you'll like it Roxas. Ah, hello Ansem," Tifa stood up as if on attention.

"Good morning everyone, Tifa could you make a call to our new teacher, and let him know to come in for two?" He asked Tifa professionally. Tifa jumped to action and started making a call.

"Sephiroth, it's great to see you again after a long while," Ansem said, stepped forward to shake his hand, but Sephiroth pulled him into a hug.

"It's been too long old man, enough e-mails and phone calls, we need to see each other more often," Father grinned and introduced me to him, "Roxas, this is Ansem, your new Principle and Science teacher, and old man, this is Roxas."

"Hello Roxas, how are you today?" Ansem asked, sounding like a grandfather with all the time in the world.

"Hello sir, I'm doing well today. I am looking forward to joining your school," I replied politely, making sure I sounded respectful. I hope that was respectful enough, what if he thought I sounded off?

"Roxas, my boy, we're all on first names basis here, no need for sirs... Or Ma'ams," he informed me, after a glance at Tifa as if it was a second thought.

"Sorry Si- Ansem," I stuttered. Ansem looked at me and smiled with crinkles. It felt like I was bathed in a warmth, I couldn't describe it. Is it hope?

"I'm sure you'll be fine here. Now, I don't know if your father told you, but we've a small amount of students here, so it's just one large class. We have a Social Circle first thing ever morning, think of it as a group session where everyone can talk about anything they want. But don't worry if it seems overwhelming when someone brings up another student's issues. We're very open here," Ansem told me. A light bell was ringing, loud enough to hear but not so loud you'd jump

"Right this is where I leave, Roxas. Be sure to have a good day okay?" Sephiroth stepped toward me and offered me his arm. I gripped it firmly and held on just a second longer, just like with Aerith. He let go and smiled at me, before leaving the building.

"Right Roxas, if you like to follow me and we'll get started with the group session," Ansem said, leading me through a short corridor and into a large room, where there was eight large beanbags in a circle. There was a few piled in the corner, so in total, thirteen beanbags. I heard talking, and I focused my eyes to the beanbags. I missed the five students almost swallowed by the beanbags they were on.

I then realised that some of them were looking straight at me. I started to burn up a little, and the feeling of exposure was crashing into me. I only just started to feel very small when Ansem spoke up.

"Guys… What did I say yesterday?" Ansem asked the group of student who all had their attention on him.

"That when Roxas turns up, everyone should be on their behaviour. Oh, and to make him feel very welcome here, of course." A voice answered behind us. Ansem and I both turned around to see the newcomer, who came in as quiet as a mouse. I didn't even hear the door close! As I turn my head to the voice, I realise who he is. The red hair, dark clothes and now that I could see his eyes, they glistened like a pair of emeralds.

"Hey there, the name's Axel, got it memorised?"


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas

After Axel introduced himself, he grinned and sauntered toward a red beanbag. He must really like the colour red, I wonder why?

"Come here, Roxas. It's the only one left, and you get to sit next to me," Axel winked and I headed toward a white beanbag, with random black squares to decorate. As soon as I placed my bag next to the seat and sat down, I felt relaxed. So light, I could float away.

Ansem headed toward the largest beanbag. He sat down, made himself comfortable and began the session.

"As we all know your name Roxas, you still don't know ours, so what we'll do is go round in the circle and introduce ourselves. We'll start with the late, tall stranger sat to my left," Ansem joked, and everyone giggled apart from me. I didn't know everyone to gauge their reactions. Axel laughed and grinned.

"Better than yesterday, I think I'm two sec' earlier! Well, Roxas," He drawled my name, and I smiled slightly. Axel grinned and continued, "Introduction game show, as I've already said it, what's my name?"

I laughed and said his name, "Its Axel Gotitmemorised." I made sure to mash his little catchphrase, and it worked out. Axel laughed and said not bad. He quickly mentioned he liked rocking out to music and chilling when he can.

"Nice way to start us off Axel. Roxas, we'll just jump pass you, and move on to the left of you," Ansem indicated to redhead next to Axel. Her hair was darker but glossy, her skin, fair and her smile making me feel at peace.

"H-h-hello Roxas. My n-name is Ka-Kairi. I live h-here, a-a-and I l-like t-to come h-here every d-d-d-day s-s-s-s-so I can do my painting," Kairi finished strongly and everyone clapped including me. I could see that this was a big thing for her and it felt good to be a part of it. I could see now how open it was, and for the first time in a long time, I felt comfortable in a large group.

"Very nice Kairi, I'm glad to hear you like coming here. I'll be surprised if we could stop you from coming in to do more," Again, Ansem joked and Kairi had a sweet giggle, like a wind chime, "And next, we have…"

"Hi I'm Namine," the girl to the left of Kairi spoke up. She was sat in a white beanbag, and she was also dressed in white, but I noticed that the lining of her clothes were black. Is that a fashion choice?

"I like to draw, and occasionally I like to do ballet. I also do jogging in the morning," Namine finished and from her lap, picks up a book and shows me a page. It was a drawing of me, and it was incredibly detailed. I noticed her doing something, but I didn't realise she drew me.

"Wow, that's really good Namine," I said, hoping my response will make her happy. She smiled and closed her book.

Before Ansem could say anything, a guy dressed in jogging bottoms and had a grey hoodie on with the sleeves ripped off.

"I'm Terra and I love sports, struggle tournaments, marital arts. I've also get a little over excited when it comes to actual competitive events," Terra seems to be bouncing, but I think it was just how quickly he spoke.

"Thank you Terra, and next we have…" Ansem let his word hang in the air.

"I'm Sora! And I like hanging out with my best friend Riku. At the weekend, I like to buy sea-salt ice cream, and head over to the islands. Kairi comes with us as well," He ended with a large grin, glancing to Riku then to Kairi, and back to Riku before blushing, looking at his feet. Ansem quickly passed the mantle to the silver haired dude to his right.

"I'm Riku, like Sora said, we're best friends, have been for a long time. I also like going to the islands, especially with our little princess of a friend," Riku finished, and turned to look at Ansem

"Well then that's the introductions over then," Ansem started but was interupted by Axel.

"Ansem, it's not fair if you don't introduce yourself to Roxas, you got all of us to do it," Axel smirked and whispered to me, "He always does this, and says the same thing, watch."

"Well, Roxas as you already know, I'm Ansem, and I like-" Ansem was cut off by everyone speaking at the same time.

"To tend to my gardens at home, and being the supreme overlord of Way to Dawn," Everyone burst into laughter, including myself. It felt good to laugh, I wonder when was the last time I did make a sound like that was.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Overlord wants to do a quick speech then you head off to what you wanna do. As you all know, we recently looked for a new teacher to join our school. We have managed to find someone who hopes you look forward to meeting him later this afternoon. It is only a trial, so please be on your best behaviour. Other than that, is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ansem open the air for anyone to mention anything, but no one had anything to say, "On that note, off you go, get some fresh air!"

Everyone stood up and took their bean bag to the corner. I picked up my bag and followed suit, placing mine on the pile after Axel. I paused for a moment, facing the corner. It reminded me of the place I was when the thing happened. I could feel a wave of anxiety build up when I heard a voice.

"Hey Roxas, you coming or what?" Axel called out to me, and I looked away from the corner and rushed to his side, almost crashing into him. I didn't want to be late for the first lesson and make a bad impression.

"Whoa, what's the rush, man?" Axel asked. I looked up at him completely bewildered. We'll be late won't we? I started thinking about the punishment system they might have in here.

"Well, we don't want to be late, right? We'll be in trouble," I started to panic, and my breathing went up a bit.

"Hasn't Ansem explained the class system yet?" I shook my head and Axel grinned like he just worked something out, "Oh so this is what he meant. He asked me yesterday to "look after you" but I think he wants me to do a bit more than that," Axel explained and I nodded, glad at least there's one person here I could rely on.

"So how does it work then?" I ask, curious at what system they had in place.

"So let say you had a strong interest in art like Namine and Kairi, you would spend your time building your skills and techniques in Art room. Or, if you like computers and the like, you can spend your time in the Computer and Technology room. Teachers do tend to be in the room, but if you need a one to one session of a certain topic, you can book a one to one lesson with that teacher. Only lesson that is mandatory is the morning group session. Once a month, all teachers join in, and we all set events we want to do, and targets we want to achieve. Got it memorised?" Axel finished with a flourish and a grin. He sure does love that phrase.

"And you don't get into trouble? We can do what we want?" I asked, thinking it can't be good to miss out on lessons. Plus, isn't low attendance bad?

"As long as you attend the group session and at least one academic subject, it's fine. When you have a group of people like us, any pressure could make us go off on one, so Ansem thinks…" Axel paused, then corrected himself, "Ansem knows, that if we chose the subject we really want to do, then we just go to that lesson instead, and be more productive. Pretty cool right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a decent place," I replied.

"Wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Axel asked and I nodded, and followed him. We walked through the corridor, back into reception and headed to the courtyard out the front. Axel led me to a side path which led us to a large field. Terra jogging around on a running track and a multi-sport complex was next to it, where Riku playing basketball with Sora. Axel took a left and we went onto the fields where he sat down. I sat beside him and looked through my bag. Axel grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and went to light one up.

"Want one?" Axel offered. I looked back into my bag and saw a note sealed with wax. The only person who does that is Sephiroth

"Hold on one second. I got a note," I turned away from Axel to look at my note.

 _Roxas_

 _I know that you found it hard when you told me about your habbit. I wish you had come sooner. I find smoking when I'm overly stressed helps sometime. But, I know it's very different for you, and I also know that what you smoke does helps you. I do notice things!_

 _Please know that we both love you and that your weekly allowance should help with the costs. I only ask that you smoke out of the house. When you get back, we'll look into having a shed/summer house built in the garden._

 _Love and blessings always,_

 _Your parents._

I gasped and smiled, feeling my eyes getting wet. They always know how to make me feel accepted. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at Axel.

"I'm good, note from my foster parents and my own pouch of tobacco here," pulling the said pack out of my bag, I also noticed a type of box. I opened it and the familiar smell hit me. So that's what the weekly allowance is for. I couldn't picture my foster parents going out to buy this.

"Uh-uh, so what's in that box?" Axel asked me, and then I panicked. Won't I get into trouble with this on me?!

"It's er…. Erm… I have err…" I couldn't spit it out so Axel sneakily grabbed the box before I could react, "Axel, no-no-no-no!"

Axel took a big sniff before making a horrified face, but before long, he started laughing at me.

"Dude, you're worried about this? Bahahahahaa, damn Roxas, that's almost less than what I had this morning. So what if you smoke weed?" He asked, with a dumbfounded look on his face, "If you had a note from your parents, Ansem probably knows as well. Rule for smoking cannabis is that we have to be at the end of the field, near the woods. If we do smoke, we have to be sober or at least not about to fall over before heading back in, for a lesson or even just inside. I think I'm the only exception, unlike the others, I can totally handle my stoned self. Other than that, Ansem has no problem with it. Beside, at least it's decriminalised in Twilight Town."

"Haha, no way? I thought for sure I would be in big trouble for having this here," I laughed, then asked how much Axel had on him. He showed me a large baggie which was just under half full, and he laughed at my gaping face.

"So tell me more about yourself, Axel," I like it when the other person speaks, it makes me feel more at ease.

"Well to say the least, I'm honest, maybe too honest. Some of it, it could make you feel uncomfortable and-," He started, but I cut him off.

"No, no, I'm genuinely interested," I told him and he grinned, as if I set him a challenge.

"Well, I'm pansexual, I like being stoned, I'm a rent boy, I like control over fire and other things. How's that for honesty?" Axel grinned, stubbed out his cigarette, and stared at me to read my reaction.

"So you're attracted to both girls and boys?" I asked, feeling shy about it. I never met someone like Axel, he's open and calm. I feel safe, but not safe like I am at home. I don't even know what this feeling is.

"Hahaha, something like that, I'm attracted to anyone, obviously not animals or shit like that, but it's mostly their personalities that draws me to them..." Axel looked toward me, biting his lip. I wanted to ask more about him, when we heard the bell.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked, still holding the box in my hand. Axel grinned as wide as he could.

"Why Roxas, do you really have to ask?" Axel then laughed and I joined in with him. With our expert hands, we had two perfect joints and we headed toward the woods.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hello, This is quite a different take on kingdom hearts and it'll be mad, silly, happy, sad and hopeful. I hope that it become of interest of people and if anyone would like to impart ideas or perhaps give constructive criticism, please do. Thank you :3


End file.
